


Pieces Of Time Book Three

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Set during the events of The Return Of The Jedi. Han Solo has been captured by the famous bounty hunter Boba Fett. It is up to the small band of rebels to save him on Tattoine, and as things in the future grow more dire on the resistance's end, it is up to Luke Skywalker to try to redeem his father Darth Vader to the light side of the Force again, with the help of his future friends. Will the rebel alliance succeed in this new piece of time?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Palpatine's Pov...

The Supremacy awaited Darth Sidious as he disembarked from his command cruiser with Darth Vader and his Imperial red guards by his side. For years, he had assumed that his old master Darth Plageous was dead, dead and ashes. But he managed to live, after all, and somehow find a host for his evil in the uncharted realm.

"Do you think it will come to a fight, master?" Darth Vader asked, uncertain. He did not want to interfere with a possible duel between two very powerful Sith Lords.

Palpatine lifted his Sith yellow eyes to his tall apprentice, and grinned sardonically. "Oh, I am counting on it."

"Would it not be best to set the pieces of time to rights?"

"Yes, but only until I have this Kylo Ren fighting for us, not against us," Palpatine said, "Yes, I am aware of the girl. You like her, do you not?"

"Noo..." Vader said. If he was able to blush, he would be beet red in the face.

Palpatine cackled. "I thought as much." Darth Vader made no further comments, he was too embarrassed by his secret crush as it was. The cruiser docked, and a strapping young man with slicked back ginger hair, wearing a crisp black First Order uniform greeted them.

"Emperor Palpatine, Lord Vader," The ginger haired General greeted politely, "My name is General Armitage Hux. The Supremacy is honored by your visit."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, General," Palpatine said sharply. "I am only here to see your so called Supreme Leader...Snoke, is he called?"

Hux swallowed visibly. "I...Yes...I would be honored to escort you both to the throne room."

Sidious cackled. "An amusing notion, building one on a dreadnaught class ship. Lord Vader, you are to go to the Death Star and get the workers back on schedule. Take along this General Hux's men if you need further men to put the construction plans back on schedule."

"Yes, master," Darth Vader said, resigned.

Sidious boarded the elevator lift with his guards, and pressed the button for the throne room. He prepared himself for the battle. If he died, his legacy would live on through Reyna. But if he finally killed his old master for good, it would finally set some things to rights in his own mind, at least, and that was that he was the ultimate ruler of the galaxy.

The lift stopped abruptly and he got out. The throne room was a beautiful, almost homely black and red design motif. Simple but not up to the grandiose golden elegance of the Imperial Palace in Coruscant. The place was guarded heavily with the new red praetorian guards, and the six Knights of Ren. The only one not present of their number was Kylo Ren, and he was the most powerful of their group.

Snoke awaited him on a huge black throne. The two darkside Force users stared each other down. Snoke stood, and corkscrewed in the air until he landed in front of him.

They circled each other, and Sidious thought it was hilarious that the fool didn't bother to come to the duel armed with a lightsaber. "You should not have come back, Sheev," Snoke taunted, sneering.

"And you should not have altered time," Sidious spat back, and moved in to strike. Snoke tried to use lightning on him, but he repelled it with his red lightsaber. The guards and Knights of Ren seemed to be fighting each other as the two Sith Lords moved in their deadly dance of death.

A lightsaber was tossed to Snoke, but Sidious merely cackled. His old master was strong with the Force, but weak with saber combat. They faced off against each other, and Sidious cackled with great amusement as his lightsaber struck his old master's head from his shoulders.

The red praetorian guards and Imperial guards noticed this passing, but the Knights of Ren were proving victorious against the praetorians. When the was battle was finally over, the Knights knelt before their Emperor and said that they would serve him, so long as the rules of their order were kept.

"I agree to this," Sidious said, "And your Lord shall be Darth Vader himself."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," The monk said, graciously. "We vow to live and die at his command."

Each Knight of Ren bowed before him, and for the first time in a very long time, Sheev Palpatine felt supremely happy and pleased. The rebel alliance would be crushed, and order would reign once more in the galaxy; it was almost enough to believe in silly notions of optimism and positive thinking in all things...


	2. Going With Plan B

Rey's Pov...

Poe Dameron insisted on being part of the hare brained scheme to save Han Solo, but Rey had said that it was much too dangerous with Chewie, Lando, Leia, and the droids already in play. They needed to wait for word before it was time to send Luke into this.

"And just what the hell is Kylo Ren going to be doing in all of this?" Poe snapped, losing his patience. "I swear Rey, you and him are weird together. Are you sure he didn't like brain wash you to...you know, be with him or something?"

"Actually, Rey took it upon herself to organize our wedding while we were on Bespin," Kylo said behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And no, I didn't brain wash her, much to your great disappointment, Dameron."

Poe looked to Kylo to Rey, and back again in shocked disbelief. "Oh, Rey. _Please_ tell me that he's lying."

"He's not. Now, I have to go to a meeting. Are we training later, love?" Rey asked.

Kylo chuckled. "Of course."  
"Good, because I'm still knocking you on your sexy ass," She smirked. "And if I am that means I'm in charge tonight."

"Not likely."  
"Watch me."

"Are you two done creeping Dameron out?" Luke asked, behind them.

Rey giggled, and unlatched Kylo's mask to his mouth. They shared a brief, searing kiss, before he latched it back in place and gave her a playful smack on her ass as she passed.

Luke and Poe started to walk off, and Rey laughed as she went to her meeting. The meeting was dull and boring for the most part, but the main thing Rey took away from all of this, was that Leia had been taken captive as a slave after she unfroze Han Solo from his carbon frozen state.

"We have to free them," Rey told the council. "I want to be part of the rescue team that gets Han out of there."

"Out of the question," Mon Mothma said, in her no nonsense voice. "You are one of our best fighters, Rey. One of the only three Force users on our side. We're already risking Commander Skywalker in all of this to save Captain Solo. We cannot risk you."

"And I'm going to be doing what, making bagged lunches for the team?" Rey asked sarcastically. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks."

Rey turned to walk away, and her name was shouted for her to come back.

Poe met her afterwards, and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going anyway, he's my father in law. I owe it to Han to risk myself to save him," Rey said. "You will be handling the getaway vehicles, and communications."

Poe didn't seem to understand the family connection, but Rey let it slide, he would figure it out in time, Rey had no doubt. "I'm going to go train, Poe. I'll see you later."

She moved to leave, but he caught her hand. "Rey, listen. I'm sorry about Han. But didn't Kylo kill him? Time is so messed up."

She wrenched her hand out of his grasp. "He did. But we are trying to set things right, Poe. Kylo doesn't serve the Empire. He is with me in this, and he's been very valuable in his knowledge about the Empire's archives. But for me, it's more than that. He's my husband."

"Yeah, I got that. But he's also Leia and Han's son?" Poe asked.

"Yes."  
"Okay, this is weird."

"Yeah, I know. But he knows more about this inner war between...Oh gods, Snoke."

Rey ran to the training room, and half of the workout balls were slashed in half from Kylo's rage. "Kylo?" Rey asked. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Rey, maybe you should--" Poe began, but Rey silenced him with her glare.

"Go, Poe," She said, "I've dealt with this before. I will be fine. Go. He will not want you here."

Poe ran off and informed Luke of what was going on. Rey approached Kylo cautiously, and he was breathing heavily, and he said shakily, "Palpatine killed Snoke. And what is worse, my grandfather has enlisted my own Knights to guard him at all times."

Rey felt the same rage and heaviness in her chest that her husband was feeling. "Fuck," She said. "That can only mean that General Hux is here now."

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and removed his mask, shaking out sweaty black hair. "Exactly. How did the meeting go?"

"They want to keep me here. But I'm not one for resting on my laurels, you know that," She said.

Kylo looked at her and smiled warmly, "I know that. It's one of the reasons why I love you. You're my fierce Queen."

Rey reached up and touched his sweaty cheek. "And you're my fierce King. Are you sure you still want to take on the Empire to make that happen? Even if it means killing Darth Vader?"

Kylo faced her and kissed her hand. "Yes. Because you matter more than some mad man's dark legacy. We will form our own legacy. You and me, together."

"Together," Rey agreed. "Now, let's get your dad out of that filthy slug's palace, and get the hell off this sand box. What do you say?"

Kylo laughed. "I say that's the best idea I've heard all day. Let's go shower."

The Force sensitive couple looked to see Poe Dameron and Luke Skywalker enter the room. Poe had never seen Kylo's face before, and was shocked by his youthful face.

"Uncle," Kylo said.  
"Nephew."

"Weirdness," Poe quipped. "Just great. You're all just one big happy Force user family."

The three Force users laughed. "So, Rey. What's plan b?" Luke asked. "Obviously, I sneak in, but you two are coming with me. What are you doing then, Poe?"

" He will be monitoring our communications and getting us the hell out of there when we run into trouble. That good enough for you, Dameron?" Kylo asked.

"I would rather take her orders than yours, monster," Poe snarled.

"Fine! Then I _order_ it, Poe!" Rey snapped. "How old are you?"

"Thirty four."  
"Act like it, then."

Luke sighed. "Now, that that is over with. Let's prepare to head out. We leave as soon as it gets dark. I was raised on this planet, so you will follow my lead. Will that work for you, Rey? Kylo?"

"Yes, Uncle."  
"Yes, Luke."  
"Good. Dismissed."

Poe grumbled like the immature boy that he was, and Rey and Kylo prepared to leave. When they were ready to go, they got on to the speeders, and flew off. When they came within sight of the huge fortress, Luke pulled up the hood of his black cloak, and silently instructed for Rey and Kylo to do the same. They nodded, and stealthily made their way towards the palace.

The front entrance was unguarded, and Rey saw Luke hold up his hand that told them to fan out. When they did, Luke killed the few pig guards on duty, and opened the door for them. Rey crept along beside her husband, and when they were inside, she had the distinct feeling that they had just walked into a trap...


	3. Getting Back On Schedule

Hux's Pov...

This timeline was all messed up! He should have been reassigned to working on another Star Killer Base, but yet Emperor Palpatine wished to assign him to the Death Star. He also assigned him to work personally with Darth Vader and the Knights of Ren. Damn Force users. He could accept that the Emperor was one of their ilk, but Kylo Ren had worshipped this Sith Lord walking beside him. There was something to be said for that.

Hux seethed inwardly. Kylo Ren knew way too much about the inner workings of both the First Order and Empire. He had become a very dangerous liability, and why? Because the man fell in love with that disgusting scavenger from Jakku.

The wedding on Bespin had been small, but beautiful, and he watched it all, alongside the stormtroopers, feeling like he was going to vomit as his former Commander kissed the bride. It was all so touching and filled with feelings, and love crap. Thank the gods, he played for neither team, and was freed up from such sickening desires.

The cruiser landed inside of the half constructed Death Star, and he walked beside Darth Vader. The Knights of Ren trailed them like flies to honey, but Hux ignored them. A Commander in an Empire green uniform awaited them, and the man looked ready to shit a golden brick at the tall Sith Lord's presence.

"Lord Vader, we are honored by your visit. This is most unexpected," The man said, politely.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Commander," Vader said, shortly. "I am here to put you back on schedule."

Now the man was covering his ass, which Hux found secretly amusing, but kept it to himself. He wanted to see how Ren's idol handled himself in an inner administrative hiccup. "I assure you, Lord Vader, that this station will be fully operational on time," The Commander said with some confidence.

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation," Darth Vader said, breaking the officer's confidence. "Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

"But he asks the impossible!" The man whined, "I need more men."

Vader sighed, clearly on the verge of losing patience, "Then perhaps you can tell him that when he arrives."

The man paled visibly. "The Emperor is coming here?"

"That is correct. And he is most displeased with your current lack of progress," Vader said, matter of factly.

"We shall double our efforts," The Commander said.

"I hope so, for your sake," Darth Vader said, with barely disguised sarcasm. "The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am. General Hux, you will remain to... _motivate_ these men, alongside your own. I am going on to the surface base on Endor to await further orders. Berserker, Lancer, you will remain with Hux. The rest, with me."

Darth Vader went back on to the cruiser, and left him with the Commander with two of the Knights of Ren, the torturers of the group. He would have preferred the Monk. The Knight rarely spoke, but he was always level headed, and when he did speak, it was always to dispense wisdom.

When Vader's ship departed, the Commander said, "Is he always so...so terrifying?"

Hux grinned sardonically. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Now, show us, Commander, the grand tour of the base, and we can get to work."

"Yes! Yes, sir!" The man said eagerly. Hux found that he liked eager to please officers, because they were willing to do anything to get the job done. He didn't like that they felt the need to kiss ass like they did, but he found such people useful.

After the grand tour, and the timely arrival of his own stormtroopers, Hux retired to his new quarters, and let Millicent out of her cat carrier. She explored the spacious room for a bit, and after feeding, and giving her water, she used the litter box. After that, she jumped in his lap, and Hux carried her to his bed and played with her.

"Do you like the new quarters, Millie?" He asked, calmly. She meowed happily, and Hux smiled warmly. "Good, because it looks like we're going to be here for a while." Millicent said nothing about this, and after getting ready for bed, he let the cat soothe him to sleep.

He would never have been able to sleep without her, new places did that to him, ever since he was a child; it was one of the reasons he loved animals more than people, they soothed him, and never judged him. Hux slept in relative peace, while his men and the two Knights of Ren began whipping these sluggish Empire workers into shape. He just prayed that they got things ready in time for the Emperor's arrival, because one thing was for certain, Darth Vader was more forgiving than Emperor Palpatine in all things...


	4. Stepping Into A Trap

Kylo's Pov...

As soon as the door to the 'palace,' closed behind them, Kylo knew that this was a trap; it was not a very clever trap, but it served to get the Rebel alliance to come running in to save his father all the same. He crept stealthily along in the shadows.

Luke walked in like he owned the place, while Rey was in the shadows as well. Kylo smiled under his mask, his wife was clever, and brave, braver than most women would be in this situation.

A tall, rather imperious looking twilek man in dark blue robes came out, and it was his part of the plan to pretend to have captured his Uncle. "I must speak with your Lord Jabba," He said formally in Twilek language. "I have an offer of a prisoner exchange."

"Prisoner exchange?" The Twilek asked, puzzled. Kylo nodded to Rey.

Kylo and Rey grabbed Luke, and he said, "Yes, my associate and I picked up this Jedi wandering around the palace trying to find an entrance point. Would not your master find it prudent to have the famous Luke Skywalker as his prized prisoner? The Empire would pay most handsomely for him."

The Twilek's eyes widened at the implications. "I...I'm not supposed to admit anyone."

"Oh, we won't tell if you won't, handsome," Rey purred, and winked. "Just let us in, and we will _more_ than make it worth your while." She danced her fingers up his arm, and the Twilek male fawned and crumbled under Rey's charms.

The Twilek led them willingly into Jabba's audience chamber, and Han, Chewie, and Leia were already there. Leia was dressed in some sleazy red and gold slave outfit that left little to the imagination. Kylo looked away from his mother, and murmured, "I would much rather see you wear that."

Rey socked him in the arm playfully. "We'll see, later."

The twilek explained their presence there, and Kylo made his case to the huge, disgusting slug, lounging on his slab with his mother there resting against the thing's belly.

Jabba laughed his deep, rumbling laugh, and said in the rapid patois of Tatooine, "There will be no bargain, dark Jedi. You came to steal my prize, and you will pay. Bring the girl to me."

Rey was brought to the giant slug, and she was dragged away, and quickly brought back in a sexy black and gold bikini outfit that, were it not for the situation, would make him horny as hell right now.

She was chained next to his mother, who made room for her on the slab. Luke was appalled by the treatment, but Kylo waited for the opportune moment to strike. Light users, he snorted, sometimes they were much more impulsive. Kylo moved back from the grate on the floor subtly, but Luke, like an idiot, fell into the trap.

A rancor beast was in the pit below the audience chamber, and Kylo thought it was the height of folly that Luke didn't have his lightsaber on him. Kylo watched helplessly as the beast dropped his uncle to the ground, and ate the pig guard that got trapped with Luke as an unfortunate bystander.

Luke tried to get out, but the exit door was sealed shut, and Luke found a rock and waited until the beast was under a heavy barrier gate, and Luke threw the rock at the gate controls, forcing the gate to come down and crush the rancor beast, killing it almost instantly.

Jabba the Hutt screamed in rage, and said, "For this, you will all die! Take them to the sarlac pit."

C-3PO quickly explained what would be their execution. Cuffs were placed on him, and he nearly panicked when Rey and his mother were separated from them to go on to the 'royal,' barge to do god's knew what with that slug. He had to get them all out of here alive, everything depended on it...


	5. The Cruise From Hell

Rey's Pov...

She hated being stared at like a piece of meat while walking around practically naked in this black and gold bikini outfit. Jabba seemed to favor Leia, so she was kept by his side at all times. She was by the windows of the barge, and Rey headed over to her. People and aliens were gathering by the windows for 'the show,' but it was really for the execution of their loved ones.

Ben still had his mask on, and pretended to be on Jabba's side. Rey's heart fluttered in her chest at seeing her husband down there. "Keep close to me," She said to Leia. "When the boys down there start fighting, we're getting out of here."

"How?" Leia asked.  
Rey grinned, and drew a line across her throat. She saw R2D2 draw near to her, and the droid subtly slid out a panel for her to take her lightsaber. Leia grinned knowingly, and said, "Say no more."

C-3PO made his speech, and Luke called out his terms. Then Jabba gave the order to kill their loved ones, and that was when everything went into battle mode for Rey. Ben unclipped his red lightsaber, and began killing the guards. Luke got his green lightsaber from R2D2 after Luke made a salute gesture. Rey waited for Ben, it was part of the plan.

Finally, he said mentally, " _Now, Rey. Be sure to keep the outfit, I have plans for it later."_

 _"Slut,"_ Rey teased.  
 _"Yes, but you love this slut."_  
 _"Just get your sexy ass up here and we can do kinky things later,"_ Rey sighed. Ben laughed, and broke the connection. Leia gave her a questioning look, and Rey nodded. Leia smashed the power generator, and both Rey and her future mother in law teamed up to strangle Jabba the Hutt with their golden chains. When the slug was finally dead, and breathed his last, Rey took her lightsaber and cut their chains off.

Aliens and people fled in terror of them, and Luke and Ben came for them. Luke hugged his sister, but it was an awkward hug, because she was practically naked like she was.

Ben hugged Rey, and teased, "Oh, you are definitely keeping the outfit for later. You look way too hot to throw that out."

"Um," Luke blushed, "Fight now, flirt later, guys. Alright?"

Ben looked at her, and even though he had his mask on, she could tell that he was trying to hold back his laughter. "You're right, Luke," Rey said. "Let's get out of here."

They went out to the gun deck, and Leia had the job of manning the guns, while Rey and the two Jedi's took care of any stragglers. Lando, Han, and Chewie were fighting on the speeder that transported them to the sarlac pit. Boba Fett was giving the fighters on the small barge speeder no end of grief. Then he saw her, and forgot about the others.

"You're coming with me, Princess," Boba Fett said. He tried firing his blaster at her, but Rey cut the gun in half and ran him through with her lightsaber. Ben grabbed a rope, and said, "Come on."

She grabbed on to her husband and they swung to the smaller barge. Luke and Leia followed, and Han and Lando managed to get out of whatever little debacle they were in. The 'luxury,' barge blew up from within, and after retrieving the droids, they fled as well back to the base on Tattoine.

Once they were back, Poe hugged her, and blushed at her new sexy outfit. Rey laughed. "Relax, Poe! This was a slave outfit I was forced to wear, but I won't wear it again in public, I promise."

Poe raked his hand through his dark curly hair. "Oh, it's not that, it's just that I think you look...hot in it."

"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
He turned to leave, but Rey said, "Poe?"

"Yeah, Rey?"  
"Thanks, for saving us back there," She said. He grinned, and said, "You bet. I'll leave you to clean up, or whatever."

Rey closed the door of her quarters, and took off the slave outfit. She smiled down at it. Yes, she decided. She would keep it for bedroom spiciness. She had no idea if Leia would keep hers, but knowing Han, he probably would have encouraged the notion. Either way, she put with her and Ben's spare clothes in the closet.

She was in the shower when Ben joined her. She moaned when he began to kiss and nip along her neck, and stroke between her legs.

She tried to turn to face him, but he refused to let her face him. "Shhh..." He whispered in her ear, nibbling the end of her lobe with his lips. "Close your eyes, just feel me."

Rey closed her eyes, as Ben pulled her flush against his naked body, and began to finger her as he kissed her roughly. She moaned against his mouth as she quickly came. Then he propped Rey's foot up on the soap dish, and entered her, taking her hard and fast. Rey screamed as she came undone, and Ben growled in the back of his throat as he filled her with his release.

"Sorry, for being so quick," He apologised, "Just that outfit was so damn sexy on you."

Rey turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I'm keeping it for another time."

Ben laughed, "Oh, there definitely will be other times. But I'm starved. Let's get cleaned up and we can go to dinner, what do you say?"

She reached up to peck him on the lips. "Best idea I heard all day. Let's go."

They got ready, and had a lovely dinner with their comrades, but then Luke announced that Master Yoda was dying and he had to leave.

Rey and Ben volunteered to accompany him, and Luke agreed, grateful for the company. The rebel Generals didn't agree, but when they explained that it was Jedi business, they relented. The new rendezvous point would be the main command ship en route to Endor.

They said goodbye to their comrades, but they could not guess that yet one more visitor from the future arrived, bearing grave news about a certain salt planet...


	6. The Death Of A Jedi Master

Luke's Pov...

Luke was grateful to Rey and Kylo for coming with him. They took the Millennium Falcon, and as soon as they reached Dagobah, Kylo said, "You were right about this place being an absolute slimy mud hole, Luke."

Luke laughed. "Just set the ship down as close to the hut as you can. Han would kill us if his ship were lost in the swamps."

"Yes, Uncle."  
"Stop calling me that!" Luke exclaimed exasperately. "It makes me feel old or something."

Kylo rolled his eyes, and laughed. It was rich, but quieter than Han's, Luke noticed. "Well, you will be my Uncle thirty years from now. I'm only calling you what you are to me, Luke."

"Guys..." Rey pointed out the bridge window. "Oh my _gods_ , it's...it's Maz!"

Luke looked at Rey clueless but Kylo groaned. "Are you sure, Rey?"

"Yes, I sense her here."  
"Great."  
"Excuse me, but who is Maz?"

"An old friend of my father's," Kylo answered, frowning. "She is very Force sensitive, and won't take kindly to seeing me. I did technically destroy her castle on Takodana trying to get that BB-8 droid back to the First Order."

"It's okay if you don't want to face her, Ben," Rey said, kissing the top of Kylo's head.

He met Rey's eyes and said, "No, I need to, love. I need to make things right with Maz Kanata. I'm actually relieved that she's here instead of Takodana. I'm just not so enthused about her berating me is all."

Rey frowned. "You did kind of let your stormtroopers ransack the place, Ben."

Kylo sighed, and unbuckled his safety belt. "Yes, which is why I'm not looking forward to this impromptu reunion."

They disembarked from the ship, and a little yellow alien came out of the hut, and aimed her blaster at Kylo.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you right here and now, you beast," Maz told Kylo in scathing tones. "You destroyed my home, killed my customers, and friends, and you killed Han, your own father."

Luke was surprised that Kylo didn't fight her, and in fact he knelt in the mud, and let the little yellow alien to put her blaster to his head.

"Go ahead and shoot, Maz. I have bloodied my hands enough to deserve death," Kylo said, looking directly at the bespectacled alien.

She adjusted her goggles, and looked closely at the dark Jedi, and then holstered her blaster. "But you aren't the same man who came to Takodana that day. You have moved into the gray, Ben, and that is for the best. Come, Yoda will want to meet you."

Kylo smiled, and hugged Maz Kanata like an old friend. Maz saw Rey and said, "Rey, my dear! I see that a great destiny lies before you. Was I not right that your belonging lay ahead of you, not behind?"

Rey cried tears of happiness. "Yes, you were. Only, I didn't expect to find that through love."

Maz patted her cheek, and chuckled. "Yes, well, it is good that it happened to the both of you. You two have been sad for much too long. Go inside, and see my Yoda."

"Your Yoda? Maz!"  
Maz blushed. "I like him, he's both kind and good. I care about him a great deal. But go inside, he needs to see you."

Luke was the only one left, and he felt a bit nervous seeing this small little alien nearly kill Rey's husband so fearlessly.

He approached her with caution. "It is good to see you, Luke Skywalker. You will face great difficulties ahead, but in this confrontation with your father, you will need Ben more than ever. You both need to confront Vader in the end. Come, they are waiting for us."

The small hut was crowded by the time Luke got in there, and he had to squeeze in next to Rey to watch Yoda on his deathbed. Yoda was talking to both Rey and Kylo.

"The Skywalker line continues through you it does, one of light, one of darkness. Powerful line it is to rule all," Yoda said to both Rey and Kylo. "Pass on what you have learned to your children you will."

Rey cried. "I will, Master Yoda." Kylo held his wife and led her outside.

Maz was crying as she tried to care for the old Jedi Master. "I will leave you two these last moments. We will come back when you are done."

Luke nodded and sat by Yoda. "Master Yoda, we need you. I need you. I've come back to complete the training as promised."

"No more training do you require," Yoda said weakly. "Already know you that what you need. The Force runs string in your family, Luke. Pass on what you have learned."

"Master Yoda, I have to know if Darth Vader is my father," Luke insisted. "Please."

"Told you, did he?"  
"Yes."  
"Unfortunate this is."  
"That I know the truth?"  
"No, that you rush to face him," Yoda said a little bit sharply, "Not ready for the burden are you. Not like Ben Solo, who help you must in the end to not succumb to the darkside fully. Help each other you must, or the Emperor will live to terrorize all in his wake. In this time and the next."

Yoda breathed his last, and life left the little green alien, and his body became one with the Force. Maz Kanata came back in, and her little body was racked with sobs as she mourned the Jedi Master.

After a while, she wiped at her tears, and said, "Let's go join the rebels. There is nothing more for us here."

They boarded the Falcon, and Luke was disturbed by his thoughts. He had to possibly kill his own father, and he found that he couldn't do it. Whatever Vader was, the man was still both his father and Leia's. He deserved redemption, and if possible, he would give it to him, hopefully, with Kylo Ren's help in the end...


	7. Planning To Plan

Kylo's Pov...

He had never been one for pep talks, and endless meetings. The strike team was assembled to attack the shield generator on the surface of Endor below. Then there was mention that they needed a command crew for the stolen Imperial cruiser.

"I volunteer for this," Kylo said, his mask modulator making his voice sound robotic. "I am the only one here familiar with the Empire's ships."

The General nodded his head. "Good point. Very well, Kylo, you will fly the command team down there. Is that agreeable to you, General Solo?"

Han eyed him sharply, and then nodded his head. "Yes. That's one volunteer."

His mother volunteered, and then, of course, Rey had to volunteer as well. Chewie did as well, and then Luke came into the room, and unexpectedly volunteered as well. Kylo thought that was foolish and stupid with Darth Vader searching for them both, but what the hell? It wasn't his place to say.

As they made their way over to the stolen Imperial cruiser, Kylo desperately missed The Silencer. She was not only beautiful, but if the Empire wasn't going to go along with their plans, then they were putting themselves at risk. The cruiser was built for transporting cargo shipments and stormtroopers, not battle, and housing the passengers in relative luxury, as his beautiful ship was designed.

"You seem disgusted by this ship," Rey teased. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my ship," He answered, pouting underneath his mask. "She was both beautiful and fit for battle."

"When we get through all of this, you just have to show it off to me," Rey said, kissing the part of his mask where his lips would be.

"I will, privately," He said suggestively, and ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass. Han cleared his throat, and the newlywed Force sensitive couple parted.   
"Gods, you guys are touchy feely," His father whined. "Let's blow up this shield thingy, and then you can go back to jumping each other's bones, how about that?"

Rey laughed. "Sounds like a plan, General. Let's go."

Kylo got into the cockpit and looked down at the ancient controls. The ship would be a piece of cake to fly, but he missed The Silencer all the same, everything about this ship, hell, this whole mission felt off. Everyone strapped themselves in, and Kylo took off. Ugh, even the flight controls were not as responsive.

The Death Star looked half finished in its construction as it loomed over the forest moon below. His grandfather was on The Executor below, waiting for them, for him. For Rey, especially. He could feel Vader's mixed feelings of desire and using her as a pawn in his schemes. He bit at his cheek with repressed rage.

How _dare_ he! He had no right, absolutely none to bring his Rey into all of this. They were being hailed, and Kylo flipped a switch to turn it on.

The dispatch officer said formally, "Cargo cruiser. What is your destination, over?"

Kylo glanced at his father. "Parts and technical crew to be transported to the forest moon. We request immediate deactivation of the energy shield," Han said stiffly.

"Transmit your code coordinates, now, please," The dispatch officer said.

Chewie made a comment that this whole situation was weird as hell. "Yeah, I know Chewie," Han grumbled. "We're going to have to book it real fast if they don't go for this."

"Vader's on that ship," Luke said, stating the obvious.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke, there are a lot of command ships," Han murmured. Chewie made a comment Kylo didn't quite catch. "..Gods, Chewie, I don't know, fly casually!"

The dispatcher finally came back on and said that they were clear for landing, and to have a wonderful day. When the connection cut off, Kylo laughed. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Sorry," He said, "The First Order was less...effusive in their emotions under Snoke and Hux. It was just amusing is all to me since it's ironic that I would have discouraged that kind of polite courtesy in the name of duty."

Kylo landed the ship at the agreed upon coordinates, and he emerged from the cruiser with a grin on his face, underneath his black and silver mask. Woods, lifeforms, fresh air. When was the last time he had been on such a beautiful planet? The answer was too long.

The rebels, even the ones who knew he was on their side, still feared his mask and Sith uniform. Good. He didn't want them to be too comfortable with him. Rey stepped out, and she was beaming with happiness as she took in the beauty of the tall redwood trees around them.

They went into the makeshift base, and listened to hours of planning before dinner.

After dinner, and a spirited round of lovemaking, he held Rey close in bed, and she said, "You know, Vader will send his troops in for us. He seems hellbent on capturing me, you, and Luke. But Luke, especially. Why?"

"For the same reason Snoke wanted me to capture you: to turn you to the darkside," He answered. "But you have to believe me when I say that I wanted you then."

Rey kissed his cheek, and then lips. "I do now, but I was so enraged over what you did to Han that I didn't see it. Do you...do you think we still would have wed if I joined you that night, Kylo?"

He thought long and hard on his answer and caressed Rey's cheek. "Probably not right away, because of Snoke, but..." He took a deep breath, "Yes, I would have tried to seduce you, not just out of duty, but because I found you so beautiful. I still do, every day that I am in your presnce, my love."

"Oh, Kylo," Rey breathed, kissing him. He kissed back, and they stared into each other's eyes. He loved that she called him both Ben and his Ren Knight name interchangeably, because there was a time, not so long ago that his Ren name disgusted her. She said it with love now, and it humbled him to know that Rey loved both sides to him, unconditionally.

"We should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," He suggested.

Rey pouted, but she laid against his chest, stroking the sparse hair there, before falling asleep. He used the Force to shut off the light, and idly ran his fingers through her wavy brunette hair before succumbing to sleep himself.

He had his grandfather, his Knights, and the entire Empire to contend with, but for tonight, he could lay curled up in his beloved's heat, relishing the love that flowed between them through their Force bond, and having no dreams peaceful or evil, just the oblivion of dead sleep...


	8. The Emperor Arrives

Vader's Pov...

The entire base was put on alert to welcome Emperor Palpatine to the Death Star. Darth Vader himself was, admittedly nervous. He had sensed the three Force users of the rebel alliance: the girl Rey, her husband Kylo Ren, and his son Luke Skywalker. Princess Leia, his daughter, also had the Force, but she was weak with it overall, and was untrained in any case. No, his concern lay with the others, they were powerful together.

He had to get his son and grandson to turn from the light, but that involved the girl. A girl who inflamed him more than any woman since Padme. Rey was the key to all of this. He would have his prize. General Hux stood fearfully beside him as the Imperial cruiser landed with great pomp and ceremony into the ship hangar bay.

Every stormtrooper and officer that wasn't running the base, was present in the hangar. Everyone looked shiny, presentable, and proud to be the ones to see their Emperor in person. Darth Vader was pleased to see such patriotism towards their ruler, but Vader secretly knew that the Emperor loved to make everyone squirm like the 'pawns,' he believed them to be.

He kneeled as the landing ramp extended, and the red Imperial guards filed out first, and then the black robed Sith Lord last. "Rise, my apprentice," Sidious said, gesturing with his hand.

Vader stood, and began to walk beside Sidious as he said, "The Death Star will be completed on schedule, master. The Knights of Ren and General Hux's soldiers have seen to that."

"Excellent," Sidious said, pleased. "And now I sense that you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker and Kylo Ren."

"Yes, master," Vader said, and put in shyly, "What of the girl? She is the key to Lord Ren."

Sidious looked up at him with his Sith yellow eyes, and grinned knowingly. "Yes, she is. But I doubt that she is aware of her duty to the Empire."

This was news. What possible duty could Kylo Ren's wife have to all of this? He almost did not want to know. "Duty, master? What duty is this?"

"Why, to rule after I am long dead, my apprentice," Sidious said, almost bitterly. "For you see, she is my daughter's only child. 'A child of light and dark shall succeed,' " The Emperor quoted. "That is why that husband of hers must ally with us. She has great compassion for him, and her in turn as her Force bonded mate."

"But you said I could have her, master," Vader grumbled.

"Patience, Lord Vader," The Emperor said calmly. "Once the rebels fall under our trap, and their base destroyed, you may claim what you feel is yours. Yes, General Hux?" Sidious sighed with frustration.

The ginger haired General said worriedly, "But Sire, she's...she's just a lowly _scavenger_ from Jakku. Ren debases himself by siding with her. Are you certain that she is of your blood?"

"If you had the Force, you would not need to ask that question," The Emperor replied. "Continue preparing the Death Star for the upcoming battle that will take place soon above Endor. The next time you feel the need to speak, you shall wait to be spoken to. Is that understood, General?"

Hux's blue eyes flickered with fear and respect as he bowed before his Emperor and said, "Yes, Sire. It shall be as you ordered it."

"Good lad. Dismissed."

Darth Vader walked on with the Emperor until they got to the elevator lifts. "Lord Vader, you shall remain on the command ship to await my orders, and plan out the battle. Do not worry, everything is proceeding as I have forseen."

"Yes, master," Vader said, obediently. He made the preparations on The Executor, and got into battle mode. Still, he could not shake the thought that there was the possibility that the rebels would win this thing, especially if Kylo Ren and his wife did not comply. He would be forced to kill them, and he would avoid that at all costs, he decided. Everything depended on it...


	9. Captured By Teddy Bears

Kylo's Pov...

Kylo didn't know what possessed his father to charge in like Galahad and play tag with the stormtroopers on guard, but after Han tapped the man on the shoulder, his mother impulsively took one of the speeders, and Luke yelled, "Leia, wait!" He hopped on the back of her speeder with her and they took off.

"I guess we have to go with them," He said to Rey.

She shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Fine, but I'm driving, this isn't a damn tie fighter or your precious Silencer."

Kylo smiled underneath his mask. "Ladies first."

Rey got on first, and he couldn't resist but dipping a hand down her pants to stroke her there briefly. "Down boy."

"You're no fun," He teased.  
Rey sighed. "Mission now, sex later. Gods, you're impossible!"

Kylo laughed, and kept his hands on her waist. They weaved in and out of the tall redwood trees, and shot down the ones on their tail. Leia's speeder was struck down.

"Go with her, Rey," Kylo ordered. "Make sure my mother is safe."

"But..."  
"Don't argue with me! Go, now!" He ordered sharply. Rey dropped down, and somersaulted to break her fall. He lost sight of his wife then, and found his Uncle. He stopped his speeder and climbed off.

"Where is Rey?"  
"With m--Leia," He said. "But wasn't she with you?"

"We got separated."  
"Okay, let's regroup with the others, and send out a search party," Kylo said, calmly.

"But...But they could be in danger, or worse!" Luke said, frantic with worry. _Really, Uncle? At what point do you actually grow up?_

Kylo sighed. "Rey and Leia will be fine. I feel nothing in the Force that indicates either of them are in danger, if it makes you feel better."

Luke crossed his arms across his chest. "No, coming from a darkside user, that makes me more nervous."

"Whatever. Let's go."

They regrouped with the others, but Han impulsively wanted to send in everyone; it took both him and Luke to calm him down, and it was agreed that a small search party was the best way to go about this.

Twenty minutes into searching for both Rey and Leia, Luke found his mother's helmet, and the speeder she was on, totally destroyed. "I hope she's alright," Han said, holding on to the helmet.

Kylo bit back his biting remarks. Were _any_ of these people soldiers? It was no wonder that the Empire and later First Order had more discipline to maintain military decorum on missions. Then Chewie found a dead animal on a stick, and that was when his father, Uncle, R2D2, and C-3PO were caught up in an obvious trap.

"Um, Kylo?" Han asked sarcastically. "Could you get us down from here?!"

"Sure, dad," He chuckled, and used the Force to lower them to the ground. As soon as his Uncle cut the ropes open to let them out, Kylo found that they were surrounded by what could only be described as tribal teddy bears. What the fuck?

Bu the real hilarity began when these half wookie creatures began to bow and worship C-3PO. "Gee, Threepio, I wasn't aware you were a god," He said, though of course, his mask made his words come out robotic.

"Oh, master Kylo," Threepio complained, "I have no idea why they would think so!"

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han asked with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, General Solo," Threepio said primly. "But that just wouldn't be proper."

"Proper?!"  
"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity," C-3PO said in his plain, clipped voice.

Han was about to beat up one of the tribal bears, but Luke said, "It will be alright."

At this point, Kylo could have fought the little bears easily, but Rey was near, and he would have hell to pay if she found out he killed the damn teddy bears.

He surrendered instead of fight them. They were tied up by their arms and feet, and led back to this tree hut village that would have been cool to look at under another circumstance. But right now. they were prisoners, and Rey and his mother were near. He just prayed that they treated his wife and mother well, or he would kill every last one of the damn teddy bears, light side redemption be damned...


	10. Captured By Teddy Bears Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

She found Leia talking with a talking teddy bear. "Rey! Over here!" Leia called her over. Rey came over, and they tried to talk to the little bear thing.

Rey tried some wookiese, but apparently, the bear looked at her cluelessly, and began gesturing instead in scavenger parlance for when an alien didn't know the common tongue. The bear then began to get the hint that neither her, nor Leia was a threat.

"Okay, can you take us to the rebel base?" Rey asked the bear, and made her charades. The little bear had no clue what 'rebel,' or 'base,' meant. But before the bear could be of any use, a blaster was shot their way.

Rey deflected them easily with her lightsaber. Leia began to shoot her blaster in the direction of the blasts. Then two stormtroopers came out of the woodwork, and disarmed Leia.

They tried to disarm her, but one of them said, "Lord Vader wants the Princess unharmed."

"I'm not going anywhere with you pricks," Rey spat.

"Oh, you're not?" The stormtrooper asked nastily. "Well, you'll either come with us, your highness, or you can watch your friend die."

"Fuck you."   
The second stormtrooper put a blaster to Leia's head. "Last chance, Princess. Come quietly, or your friend gets it."

"Do you _really_ want to kill Lord Vader's daughter, asshole? I'm not going unless she comes with," Rey said. "She is my mother in law, not my friend."

They looked at them with indecision clearly marked in their actions. "Fine," The first stormtrooper said. "Come with us. Darth Vader will want to see you immediately."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Rey said coldly. They went with the two stormtroopers, and they took her to the shield generator base where an Imperial cruiser took them on board.

Leia was almost frantic with worry, but Rey cut her off: "Shut _up_ , Leia. I have to contact Ben. He knows that we're too valuable to be killed. He will come for us, and it is exactly what Vader wants."

"Why?"  
"Because of his connection to the Knights of Ren," Rey answered, plainly. "Never mind. Vader and Palpatine know that I'm the key to Ben. We're...we're basically what you would call a mated pair in the Force itself."

The cruiser landed at the base, and Darth Vader was sitting at dinner. "Leave us," Vader ordered their escorts.

Darth Vader stood up and studied them both closely. "Yes, you are tightly bound to Lord Kylo. It will please your grandfather. And my daughter. Yes, you have your mother's look."

"You know _nothing_ of me, or my brother," Leia spat. "What do you want with us?"

Vader raised an eyebrow, and used the Force to put his helmet back on. "Me? I want nothing. But it is Rey the Emperor wants. It is long past time for her to learn the ways of the Imperial court."

Darth Vader caressed her cheek, and she flinched from him. "Your desire for me sickens me. I'm married to your _grandson_ for god's sake!"

Darth Vader laughed. "Relax, girl. It is not as if I could do anything with you. If I were my former self, you would perhaps reconsider your fidelity to your husband."

"I know you were handsome," Rey said, after a long pause. "And I would still choose Ben every time. You killed my grandfather, _monster_."

"A name you often called Kylo Ren," Vader observed. "But no matter. You will be taken to the Death Star to await your husband, and speak at length with the Emperor."

Rey crossed her arms across her chest. "And what of Leia?"

"Oh, she will remain with me," Darth Vader said genially. "Have an enjoyable trip, Princess."

"Yeah, right."   
Leia ran to her and the future mother in law hugged her daughter in law. Both women were crying as Imperial red guards appeared, and pulled them apart. They did not disarm her as they led her up to the deck where the cruiser waited. As she was flown to the Death Star, she was able to send her plea to Ben to help them both. She just prayed that both Luke and Kylo could get to them both on time for whatever was planned for them...


	11. Captured By Teddy Bears Pt. 3

Kylo's Pov...

When they arrived at the tree village, Kylo got the clear sense of foreboding that Rey and Leia were not on Endor any longer. Shit! He looked over at Luke, who was looking solemn. Han was simply trying not to get burned by the torches the bears were using to try to cook them for a banquet in Threepios honor.

C-3PO was whining and complaining to Luke about not being able to perform his duty to free them, and Luke finally said, "Threepio, if they don't do what you say, tell them that you'll become angry and use your magic."

"What magic, master Luke?" The golden droid whined. "I couldn't possibly--"

"Just. Tell them," Uncle Luke said, on the verge of losing his patience.

Kylo grinned underneath his mask, which the little beasts had not managed to figure out how to take off. Well, maybe he would be cremated if his Uncle's reckless scheme didn't work out, and end up crispy crittered like Darth Vader.

C-3PO warned the teddy bears in their language, but the bears piled on the wood for the fire. "Somehow I got the feeling that didn't help us very much!" Han Solo said sarcastically.

Luke then began to lift up the droid in his wicker chair using the Force, and he helped him. The Force calmed his raging emotions, particularly since it had been some time since he had used the light side of the Force. He helped his Uncle to set the droid gently down. The bears began to get excited, and worship the golden droid with renewed fervor.

They were all freed, and their weapons were returned to them.

From Threepio, they were told of Rey and Leia's capture. Han began to worry, and he said, "Is Vader going to...going to hurt them? You said that Rey was important to him, how?"

"She is the Emperor's granddaughter," He answered. "Her mother's father. Duchess Satine was Rey's mother. Her father downgraded her title when she married a light side user, instead of the Sith Lord of his choice. I won't go into it all, but if he has Leia as well, they are both set up as bait for me and Luke."

"To turn all of you to his side."  
"Yes, exactly."

"Please get Leia back for me," His father said, desperately then. "Please. I love her too much to lose her."

He hugged his future father, and they parted. He found Luke and Luke was lost in thought. "This is a trap Vader and the Emperor have set up for us. You know that right?" Luke said quietly.

"I do, but I owe it to my wife to save her," Kylo explained.

Luke smiled sadly. "I've never known a darkside user to have any emotion but hate. It's nice to know that even filled with the darkside that you are capable of love. I find that comforting, if I should ever find myself trapped by its dark snare."

He took off his mask, and shook out his hair. "Before Rey, all I felt was hate and resentment, rage towards everyone and everything. But she changed me, and reformed my heart. Now, I can use both sides of the Force."

Luke rested his hands on the wooden railing, and looked out at all of the various tree huts. "Can I ask what it's like, to use the darkside, I mean? Master Yoda told me that it was quicker, easier, and more seductive. But when I asked him more about it, he refused to answer any more of my questions."

"It's..." He hesitated, and eyed his Uncle directly, "It's calming while in battle, it erases your doubts, your fears, even your heart. The darkside takes all of that and projects it to your enemies, so you feel nothing. You get filled with this cold, calculating sense of purpose on what to do, how to do it, and there is no doubt in your mind that this is the correct path to go on.

"In love, it tells you to protect your mate fiercely, to risk yourself for them, because they are what matters, not you. But on the downside, if you can't control those pent up emotions once the battle is over, you can blow up at the slightest thing."

His Uncle looked at him with amazement in his eyes. "The light side is less clear," Luke finally said after a long pause of digesting his words. "You sometimes have a purpose, but it eludes you most of the time. I know why we have to get the girls back, but I'm unsure of leaving the rebels behind, particularly with Han to lead them. He's been acting jumpy ever since this latest news. I understand why you need to save Rey, she is your wife, but Leia is my sister. I don't know what to do after that."

"Well, we should go to the Death Star and get them back," Kylo said, decidedly. "Do you still have the Imperial cruiser handy?"

"Yes, but wait, we're flying it out of here now?!" Luke asked, shocked. "But the rebels, and--"

Kylo put his mask back on, and cut him off, "Yes! Han already gave us clearance to leave. Now, let's go. There is no time like the present."

"Okay, you're right."  
"I know I am, let's go."

They found the Imperial cruiser and Kylo got in the pilot's seat, while his Uncle took the co-pilot seat. The cruiser lifted up too slowly, and cursed this ancient design. Gods, he missed The Silencer, she was his pride and joy, apart from Rey, of course. They left Endor, and when they were accosted, they gave the codes requested by the dispatch officer in charge.

They were allowed to land, and Luke was put into binders, but the stormtroopers seemed a bit afraid to put him in binders, instead they trained blasters on him, and escorted them to the Emperor's throne room. Red Imperial guards bowed to him, but ignored Luke as they came out of the elevator.

"Guards, leave us," The Emperor said. Palpatine turned around in his chair, and said, "Young Prince Solo. Lord Skywalker. You no doubt wish to know where your ladies are."

"If you touch my sister, I will kill you myself!" Luke said impulsively. "Where is Rey?"

"Guards, fetch my granddaughter," The Emperor said, genially, as if discussing the weather.

Within minutes, Rey appeared, wearing a low cut sequined gown, her lightsaber clipped on to a jeweled belt at her hips. When she saw Kylo, she ran to his side, and hugged him.

"What are you going to do to Luke, Sire?" Rey asked, holding Kylo's left hand. "You promised that he wouldn't get hurt."

"Ah yes, I did, dear," The Emperor said. "Provided he turns to the darkside. Lord Vader, step forward."

Darth Vader stepped from the shadows, and bowed. "Yes, master?"

"You will duel your son if he refuses to join us," The Emperor ordered. He snapped his fingers and Leia was brought in, kicking and fighting. She was dumped unceremoniously on to the floor.

"As you expressed your loyalty to Snoke, remove this threat from our sight," Palpatine ordered coldly.

Rage burned in Kylo's heart such as he had never felt before. " **Never**. I will never kill my mother! You want to harm my family, you will have to come through me."

"Pity," Palpatine sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Knights!"

"You would dare to use my own Knights against me!"

Palpatine cackled. "Indeed," And he used the Force to begin to lift Rey up into the air. "Join me, or she will not live to give you the sons I see in her future."

Rey was choking, and trying to hold on to life, but then a cold rage settled over her and she freed herself by twisting out of his grasp. She flipped to the floor, and shot lightning at her own grandfather.

The Emperor recovered and cackled. "Ah, yes. You _are_ truly of my blood, child. It's a pity that you have to die."

"We all have to go some time," Rey said coldly. Then the battle commenced, as Darth Vader fought Luke, Kylo, and all six of the Knights of Ren fought the Imperial guards. But Kylo lost track of his wife as she fought her own battle with Sheev Palpatine. Finally, he heard a gut wrenching scream as the old Sith Lord was thrown into the main generator shaft.

Rey would have slumped to the floor if a Knight of Ren had not caught her first. "My Lord, forgive us," The cowled Knight said. "We disobeyed our vows in not following you."

Then Darth Vader was limping along, held up by both Luke and Leia, who looked worse for wear.

The Knights surrounded their fallen Lord, and the green cowled Knight said, "I don't think he will live long, my Lord Kylo. The Force lightning damaged his respirator."

Rey's eyes fluttered open and Kylo was there, holding her hands. "Ben...take this off," She pointed weakly at his mask. "I want to see you."

He obeyed, and ignored his Knight's protests about the code. "She is my _wife_. She has every right to see my face, tracker."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, Rey. I'm so sorry, love, for not being by your side," He said, kissing her hands. He choked back his tears.

Rey shook her head. "It's alright, my love. The guards will get me out of here. I am their Empress now, after all. Go to your grandfather, Ben." Rey winced from the pain of the Force lightning, "He...he needs you, you and his children."

Kylo leaned down and kissed Rey softly on the lips. She returned his kiss, and he schooled his features. "Take care of your Empress," He ordered the Imperial guards. "If she dies, you will follow."

They bowed, and the main guard picked Rey up bridal style as she fainted. He hated to leave her, but she was absolutely right, he needed to see his grandfather one last time...


	12. The Death Of A Sith Lord

Kylo's Pov...

The Knights of Ren had gathered around their Lord, and the monk was murmuring prayers to the Force, while Luke and Leia were shedding tears.

The monk looked up, and he said in his quiet voice, "Our Lord wished to speak with you last."

Darth Vader said weakly, "Help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die without it, my Lord," Kylo said, trying to sound formal in front of his men. "There's still time to save you, and--"

"No, Ben," Darth Vader said, coughing. "Nothing can stop that now. I want to look on...my family with my own eyes...for once."

Kylo couldn't stop the tears as he gently lifted up the first part of the helmet, and then lifted back the facial part of the mask. Vader was horribly scarred, and impossibly pale from no sunlight exposure for years. Purplish bags of exhaustion were piled up underneath his blue eyes, eyes he passed down to Luke, obviously. His once sandy brown hair was completely gone, and he was left bald and scarred.

"Father," Leia said, tearfully. "Thank you, for saving me."

Vader smiled at her, kindly, and then faced Luke. "Take care of...of your sister. Do not fall to the bitterness of your years, Luke. Particularly, Ben."

"I...I won't, father."

"Ben," Vader coughed, and some blood trickled down his chin. "Ben...take care of your wife, your children. Love is...is...is more important than power. Rule more wisely than I did."

"I...I _will_ , grandfather," Kylo cried. "I swear it. Please just hold on, we can save you."

"You already have, Ben. I...I lov--" With his last exhale, the great Lord of the Sith died, surrounded by followers and family alike. The Knights of Ren removed their helmets, and silently wept.

They left silently, but the monk stepped forward and said, "Leave Lord Vader with us, Lord Kylo. We know you cannot die alongside us, your role is to rule the galaxy. But it has been an honor to serve under you."

Kylo bowed, and handed his helmet off to the monk. The monk bowed, and he said to Luke and Leia, "They will take care of him. It is in our vows to die alongside our Lord if necessary."

"But your mask--" Leia began.

"Was part of my letting the past die," Kylo explained. "It's one of the reasons it is frowned upon for a Knight of Ren to marry, because it takes the Knight's focus off of his dedication to his Lord."

"Oh, well, let's go then."

They left, and after dropping Leia and Luke on Endor for the final stretch of the Battle of Endor, Kylo departed to Coruscant to be with Rey as she recovered in the Imperial Palace. He hated to leave at such a crucial time, but it was not his battle to fight, and he had more pressing concerns of his wife making a full recovery. As he sat by her bedside, he cared for her as much as the doctors would allow, and in two months, she recovered slowly, but surely, just in time for the dire news of the defeat of Crait to reach them...


	13. Endless Possibilities

Rey's Pov...

The Khyber crystals glowed in her hands as she convelesced in her new comfortable bed. Future and past possibilities flickered within its depths, and she would never have recovered said crystals if she had not been present on the Death Star in that final battle.   
She was able to retrieve them off of Palpatine's body just before she flung his body into the generator shaft. Three Khyber crystals, but of much more importance than powering up a lightsaber.

The past, present, and future possibilities held in three separate crystals. She glimpsed a past where she grew old and eventually died on Jakku, a bitter old maid who eventually went to the quick sands in the deep desert of Jakku and let the sands drown her alive.

The present, where she was surrounded by children, some of them with her coloring, but the boys all looked like Ben. The future where the Resistance fell on Crait, never to rise again. Well, that future could be prevented.

There was a glimpse of her killing Ben in that Star Killer duel, and how it would have driven her mad. A glimpse of them never meeting on Takodana...so many glimpses.

A glimpse where she joined him on the Supremacy, and it would only lead her to the Imperial title that much sooner. In fact, their union would have been consummated right there on that burning ship. But she had to hold on to a past with no real future. Maz had been right in there being nothing there for her in her past.

There was a knock on her door, and she said, "Come in."

Ben came in, dressed in his official Imperial robes. Five years as Emperor, and the man still took her breath away every time she saw him. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Is it the twins?"

She touched her still flat stomach. "Yes, somewhat. The pieces of time have showed me that it's time to go back to our time. To the Supremacy."

"But our sons..."

"Will be created that night when we change things for the better, love," She said, and showed him the glimpse. "I made things worse for you when I rejected you that second time. I was young and didn't understand."

"But this one glimpse on Crait, that seems like it could be prevented," Ben said, picking up the future crystal. "What about all we have accomplished here with my parents, with Luke? Won't that all be rewritten?"

"No, that stands firm. We are going to prevent the total destruction of order as we know it," Rey said, decidedly.

"With our current memories."  
"Yes, exactly."

Rey stood and she was in her nightgown, but she didn't care, she was going to make things right, once and for all.

She kissed the crystals, and said, "Hold out your hand and touch them. The sacred texts said that this will feel a bit weird as we're transported into our younger selves. I tried to do it alone, but we are the balance of each other, so I needed you here with me."

"Um, okay," Ben said, and laid his palm over the Khyber crystals. The crystals glowed and began to hum in response to the presence of Ben, and the light became almost blinding as darkness fell, and when they both woke, they were not in the Imperial Palace any more, but The Supremacy just after Snoke was killed...


	14. Join Me

Rey's Pov...

Her memories remained intact, and as she stirred, she tucked the pieces of time into her knapsack for safe keeping. She was in her younger body, and so was Ben, only he was not her husband yet, or the Emperor. Time travel was so weird!

The ship was burning around them, and they were still flushed from the heat of the battle. "It's time to let it all go, Rey," Ben said, "The past, the Sith, Jedi. We can start a new, here and now, you and me. You know don't you, the truth about your parents? Say it!"

"Yes. My mother was abandoned on Jakku," Rey said sadly, "My grandparents, besides my grandmother, were Force sensitive. My mother shacked up with a junk trader, and they're dead somewhere in the Jakku desert. I was sold for drinking money to that filthy dirtbag Unkar Plutt."

Ben looked at her with sympathy, and her words pained him as he felt her pain as if it were his own. "You have no place in all of this. You are nothing, but _not_ to me. Please, Rey. Join _me_."

In the past, his words caused her further pain, but she felt the love in them now. He held up his hand, and she walked towards him. He looked at her with clear astonishment in his eyes, because he fully expected her to reject him. Every one else in his life did, why not the girl he loved?

She took off his glove, and kissed his hand. There were tears running down his face and he said softly, "What does this mean?"

Rey opened up her knapsack and took out the black ring box from her jewelry box back in the Palace. "It means yes, I will join you, Ben. Your mother gave these rings to me, and she said I would know when it was time to wear them. They belonged to your grandparents, Ben."

He took Anakin's simple white gold band with little engraved roses on it, and stripped off his other glove to put it on. "I feel his energies on it still," He said happily. "He was very happy when he wore this. It fits perfectly."

Rey took out Padme's sapphire and diamond set, and slipped it on the correct finger. "I should have put those on you," Ben said, smiling.

Rey chuckled, and took them back off, and handed them to him. "Go ahead. Do the honors."

Ben looked into her eyes, and her heart fluttered when he said, "Rey, I...I _love_ you. I know I said it badly earlier, but I mean it. Will you do me the honor of wearing these rings as a symbol of my love for you?"

"Of course."

He slipped the rings on one by one, and kissed her hand.

"My turn."

Ben chuckled, and took his ring off. "Ben. I _love_ you, I was scared on Athc-to when we were getting close, and earlier, when I thought you were going to kill me. But I'm not now. I love you now, I even love your darker Kylo side, and I always will. Will you wear this ring as a symbol of my love for you?"

Ben was crying freely now, as he said, "Yes, Rey. I will."

She slipped the ring on his finger, and kissed his hand. Then the moment had come, and they both knew it, when Ben moved forward and crashed his mouth against hers.

They kissed passionately and tore at each other's clothes, and Ben laid her down on the polished floor. They teased each other's bodies and when they came together as one, they could feel their Force bond solidify into a living thing between them. Ben moved fast and deep inside of her as he poured all of his love, passion, and longing for her in each touch, kiss, and thrust.

Their eyes never left each other as he moved on top of her, their love flowing deep and strong between them. When they finally reached their separate climaxes, they held each other close and shed tears of happiness, as their pleasure flowed between them.

They dressed quickly afterwards, and when General Hux barged into the throne room, demanding answers, Ben said the Praetorian guards turned on Snoke, but thankfully Rey was around to help him punish the traitors.

"Is this true, _scavenger_?!" Hux seethed. "Have you come to defect, or is the new Supreme Leader lying?"

"No. I saw it myself," She lied smoothly. Five years as an Empress taught her to lie very convincingly. "They turned on their master, but Commander Ren was so brave in dispatching these repulsive traitors that I was astonished that he would free me. We agreed on an alliance, General. I have no more loyalty to the resistance than you do. My loyalty lies with Kylo Ren alone."

The ginger haired General glanced at her hand, and his eyes widened in understanding. "I see. Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

"Is that a threat against your Empress, General?" She asked coldly. Ben tried to steady her arm, but she had had enough. " _Is_ it? "

"N--no. Your eyes..."

"Yes, they are yellow. I'm aware." She could feel the darkside reach into her, but she pulled it back. "And until my coronation, you will address me as Princess Rey, or my lady, and your Supreme Leader as Lord Kylo. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lady," General Hux said. Rey realised that she had been choking the man, and dropped him. Her eyes instantly went back to normal as Ben put a comforting hand in hers.

They walked past the stormtroopers as they went to The Silencer and escaped off of the Supremacy, just as it was about to blow up.

Crait would be saved through an armistice, beginning with their coronation, but until that time, she reveled in simply being herself. They bathed, got ready for bed, and snuggled in each other's arms. Crait would be saved, she would make sure of it, she had to, for her children's sake...


	15. The Crait Armistice

Poe's Pov...

The Resistance sat on one side of the table, and the First Order the other. Two military organizations always at each other's throats, and had been for over thirty years. Poe felt a bit crestfallen to see that Rey was sitting next to a maskless Kylo Ren, wearing a bridal set on her left hand. His gloveless hands revealed a wedding band on his right hand as he went through the armistice files.

How?! Since when was this murderous fiend her _husband_?! The whole thing beggared belief, honestly. Yet as he watched how they spoke to one another, they were clearly quite happy. They were doing nothing unprofessional at the meeting, and he was disgusted when he saw the love in the fiend's eyes when Rey slipped him a little piece of paper.

"Are you _certain_ , my lady?"

"Yes!" Rey all but giggled. He whispered something in her ear he couldn't hear, but she put his hand on her belly, and he kissed her hand. "Later, my Prince."

Kylo winked at her. "Mmh, you bet."

The meeting was very boring and cut and dried. Poe was pretty amazed that the couple could snap from flirty playfulness to all business in seconds. Both of them were gifted speakers, and spoke like seasoned politicians. Again, how did she learn so quickly?

He gave his spiel, and sounded woefully whiny and petulant in comparison. A calm debate arose between the two sides, and after three hours of talks, it was finally agreed that they would end this war, provided that the new Emperor and Empress provided heirs.

Kylo and Rey favored each other with a subtle smile, and the fiend said, "I think that could be arranged easily enough."

After finalizing the details, Rey, Kylo, and Hux, signed their names, and it was passed to all of the Generals. When it got to his turn, he saw that Rey had signed her name Empress Reyna Kenobi--Palpatine- Solo, and Kylo signed Emperor Kylo Benjamin Organa--Solo. The armistice was ratified and the after party was relaxed and carefree, but Poe felt anything but carefree.

Rey was talking to Rose and Rose was excited about something. "Oh, Poe! You must hear the awesome news Rey has."

"What, Kylo got you a mask to match yours, Rey?" He grumbled.

Rey frowned. "No. I'm pregnant. Isn't that just wonderful?!"

"Um, no," Poe said peevishly. "How _could_ you, Rey?! He's a monster! Finn said so himself."

Rey sighed, and sipped her glass of water. "Uh huh. You would believe the word of a cowardly turncoat over the woman who knows her husband personally. Poe, I _love_ him. He makes me happy, and we understand one another deeply."

"He killed his father!"

"Did he?" Rey motioned with her glass to Han Solo dancing on the dance floor with Mon Mothma. "Look again. Leia died on the command ship as she was sucked out to space. He could have shot her directly but chose not to. On Star Killer, a stormtrooper wounded Han, but didn't kill him. I dueled Kylo, but he didn't die."

Poe remembered another future and past, but then shook his head, clearing it. A big smile wreathed his face then, and he said, "Well, if you're happy. I'm happy."

Rey kissed his cheek. "Good. I'm going to go dance with my father in law."

Poe watched Rey interact with everyone and thought that maybe, just maybe, this armistice thing will work out for the best. He went back to his quarters and slept off this tiring day...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

After a gentle session of love making, Rey nestled into Ben's warmth as they lay close together in bed. "We finally did it, we're about to rule over a peaceful galaxy," She said, yawning.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ben asked, kissing the top of her head.

"No, I'm nervous."  
"Me too."

She turned to face him. "You?!  
But I thought you were overjoyed by it. We're going to be ruling side by side. Isn't that exciting?"

Ben chuckled. "I am excited, but I'm even more happy that I can give you the life you deserve. I'm just not a fan of being on display."

"Then we can have a quiet coronation," She decided.

Ben caressed her cheek, and shook his head. "Sounds tempting, but I can't. The people expect it. Will you be okay...you know, with our little ones in there?"

Rey put his hand on her belly, and the babies kicked. Ben laughed. "Did they just do that?"

"Yes."  
"They feel strong."  
"Like their father."

"And mother," He agreed. "I love you, Rey. So much. I think I'm the happiest man in the galaxy right now."

"Aww, come here," Rey said, and kissed him. They fell asleep soon afterward, prepared for a day of overwhelming pomp and ceremony that was unnecessary, but what the people expected in a new time of peace. Rey knew that she could handle it, so long as she had her husband by her side. Hell, she could handle anything...


	16. After The Pomp And Ceremony

Kylo's Pov...

The day was a whirlwind of hand shaking, parades, and dancing. Rey toughed it out and held her own with the polished senators and other dignitaries. But he could tell that being pregnant somewhat happered her from completely enjoying the after party.

The candlelit dinner in their suite in the Imperial Palace was his attempt to make the stress of the day not so terrible for Rey.

Rey changed out of her gold and black gown into an off white silk robe, and said happily, "What's this?"

"My surprise I told you about earlier," He explained. He pulled out her chair for her. "I know we could be in the ballroom right now dancing, and eating a feast down there, but I think we earned a private dinner."

Rey sat down, and he pushed the chair in. He sat down across from her, and held up his glass of champagne. "To us, and our bright future ahead."

Rey sipped her sparkling juice. "Amen to that. I'm starved. I love that we're eating this fancy food in our pajamas. We should make regular dates of it."

Kylo laughed. "I'm game for it if you are, my Empress."

"Queen sounds less pretentious," Rey argued, slicing her steak in medium pieces. "King Ben, I like it. Don't you?"

"I do, but we rule over whole systems, sweetheart," He reminded her. "And our children will after us."

"Not me, I'm coming back as a Force ghost to haunt them," Rey teased. "Bwahaha!"

He smiled. "Well, then we can both haunt our children together. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, more than fair."

"Good. Because that marble tub is calling my name," He confessed. They ate then and talked about their days, and went into the tub to clean up from the stress of the day.

They bathed and snuggled, and then Rey said, "Do you think anyone will see us if we make love on our terrace while the night fireworks are going off?"

"Who cares if they do? Let's go," He said, getting out of the tub. Rey giggled, and they went out on to their private terrace. Their lips met as he crushed Rey up against the wall, and lifted her up on to his already hard length.

"Oh...Ben!" Rey exclaimed. She bucked her hips against his as he lifted her up and down faster and faster. "Ben...oh...oh gods...harder, baby! Yes...yes..."

"Oh, Rey.." He moaned against her as he thrust harder into her tight warmth. "Oh...my love...you feel so fucking good."

He kissed Rey long and deep as he shuddered against her as he came inside her. Rey shuddered out her release and she said, "You're crying, love."

"You are too."  
"I know."  
"I love you, Rey."

Rey kissed him, and caressed his cheek. "I love you, too, Kylo. So much."

"Why that name tonight?"

"Because it's the first one I met you under," She said, softly, "And it no longer fills me with dread when I say it. I love you, Ben. All of you. Take me to bed, my dark Prince."

Kylo swept her up into his arms, and kissed her. "As my dearest Princess wishes."

He laid her down gently on the bed, and he got in after her. As the fireworks died down in the skies above the Palace, Kylo Ren for the first time in his life, did not fear the past, because his future lay in his arms as the Force and time itself willed it...

The End


End file.
